Pokemon Legends
by The Kris
Summary: On a newly discovered region, a team of master trainers set up an Elite Eight there. Kris, the champion of the elite and part of the team, discovers an odd riddle. He then goes to Crystalex Island with some friends, in search of the mystery. He discovers
1. Prologue

"Well, I'm here." murmered the Team Aqua admin into the walkie-talkie.

"Good," replied Archie, his leader, "You know what to do."

"Right," The admin responded as he entered a clearing, "Ah, Crystalex Island!" The admin then explored through the island until he reached a huge glowing stone.

"Stop right there!" Ordered an approaching Team Magma admin. "The stone's mine!"

Ignoring the furious figure in red, the Aqua admin threw a pokeball, "Go, Feraligatr!" he shouted as a Feraligatr popped out of the pokeball, "Hurry! Pick up that stone!" As soon as the Feraligatr touched the stone a shadow appeared over the admins' heads.

"What the?" the Magma admin said in confusion as he haulted next to the stone. He looked up and a Lugia was flying around overhead. It was no ordinary Lugia though, it had a pink belly.

"Now we can get the stone and the shiny Lugia!" exclaimed the Aqua admin.

"You'll have to get through me first!" cried the outraged Magma admin.

"I have no time to play games!" the Aqua admin retorted as he threw a second pokeball in the air, "Dragonite! Attack the Lugia with Hyper Beam!" he yelled as a Dragonite popped out and obeyed his orders.

"Moltres! Get rid of this pathetic accuse for an admin!" The Magma admin insulted as he threw a pokeball into the air, revealing a Moltres inside.

"Articuno, delay these buffoons!" the Aqua admin cried as yet again another pokeball rocketed into the air, "And, Feraligatr! Get to the ship with that stone! Dragonite you're doing good, just weaken it a little more and"-

The shiny Lugia knocked the Dragonite out of the air with a powerful Hydro Blast and shot an explosion towards the admins below with an Aeroblast.


	2. Chapter 1

Kris made his way through Lilycove city, stopping by to check the mall. Nothing interesting, as usual, so he flew on his shiny Rayquaza over to his secret base on route 119. He was waiting impatiently for someone to report back, letting him know how the Elite Eight was doing. He lifted his pokenav and spoke into it, "Hey, Christian, you there?"

The device replied back as soon as possible, "Yes, why?"

"Are you at the Elite Eight?"

"No, sorry, I left Tia, Teri, Geoffrey, Caleb, Mia, Damien, Matt, and Amber in charge," Christian responded.

"Where on earth are Payton and Kelby?" Kris demanded.

"Vacation, they didn't tell you? Well, they're off in Holon."

"Great," Kris sarcastically announced, now letting his pokemon explore his base while he typed frantically on his laptop, "Maybe I can reach them by e-mail."

"Highly doubt that! They forgot their laptops!" cracked the hysteric Christian.

"What's next?" Kris sighed as he returned his pokemon back to their balls, except Rayquaza. "I'll be at Malo! At the Elite Eight to be exact."

"I'm in Malo, Skull Island. This place is strange." Christrian said as Kris reminisced his last visit to that odd place.

"Rayquaza! Fly me to the Elite Eight roof!" shouted Kris as the black dragon pokemon obeyed his orders. Kris's brown eyes searched for the building as he swept through the clouds, his brown hair blocked his view, though it wasn't terribly long. He had the Elite Eight shirt on to scare other trainers away. They knew they would lose, the persistent ones were annoying though, Kris thought. Finally he was descending and could see the top of a building. When he landed he returned the legendary pokemon of the sky back to his master ball and raced immediately towards the champion's room, which was his spot.

As soon as he got there a trainer exploded through the door, "I shall challenge the champion and win!" the cocky trainer announced with glee.

"Show me what you got," Kris sighed with no enthusiasm. Suddenly he realized this trainer had to of beaten the other eight to get here, "How did you-you beat all eight of them?" Kris stuttered.

"Eight? There's only four!" the trainer murmured with confusion.

"There's supposed to be eight that's why it's call the Elite Eight!"

"Oh!" exclaimed the excited figure.

Kris ran to the banister to look over at his Elite members. "Tia, Teri, Geoffrey, and Caleb planned lunch today!" Aubrey shouted furiously as she looked up before storming up the steps. She burst through the already weak door, "They didn't tell me, so I didn't get here in time to fill at least one of them in!" snapped Kris's cousin. She was outraged more than usual.

"Having a bad day?" Kris questioned.

"No one told me about Payton or Kelby either!" she shouted as she started to calm down. She looked a mess. Her blonde hair tangled in her now expressionless face.

"They better at least bring me back some pudding," She finished off the subject.

"Okay, Go, Manetric, Camerupt!" The trainer cried, looking rather surprised as he threw two pokeballs in the air as the pokemon he summoned popped out. "I didn't expect you to be just a kid, but I did realize it since all the rest are too."

"Are you serious?" Aubrey retorted to the arrogant trainer, "We're teens! Well, almost anyway!"

"Don't bother, Aubrey, let him be cocky!" Kris said as he silently imitated the trainer, throwing two pokeballs in the air. A Swampert and a shiny Umbreon exploded into the battle. "Swampert, earthquake!" ordered Kris, "Umbreon, faint attack out of the way and hit that Camerupt!" The ground began to shake and the Manetric fainted almost instantaneously. Umbreon disappeared as the earthquake began, reappeared on the Camerupt, and slammed it back down to the ground as it was forced off the ground by the earthquake. It fainted. "Give up?" Kris shouted.

"Never!" he cried as he threw two more pokeballs, "Scizor, Donphan!"

"Swampert, water pulse! Umbreon, confuse ray!" Kris pointed and directed his pokemon. Aubrey got bored of the battle and knew who the winner would be so she left. As the Donphan jumped at Swampert, a fatal mistake, a burst of water made it's way from the pond and blasted against the Donphan, knocking it unconscious. The Scizor dodged and dodged the ray coming towards him, but Umbreon was to sneaky for it. The ray hit the foe and it became confused. The trainer threw another pokeball without saying a word. A Magmar joined the battle. Though the Scizor struggled to fight it's own confusion it hurt itself anyway. Swampert obeyed a call from his trainer and sent a wave down the battle field. The wave suddenly smothered the enemy pokemon, Swampert managed to find Umbreon and swim him to the surface as they watched the drowning pokemon faint. The trainer returned them both and held his last pokeball in his habd before shooting it in the air. The most pathetic thing Kris had ever seen happened. A Pidgey popped out. "Umbreon," Kris nodded to his pokemon as it didn't need to know what to do. Umbreon jumped in the air and merely bit the Pidgey. The poor thing fainted.

"No!" The trainer cried as he returned the Pidgey.

"Well, try again next time!" Kris reassured the trainer.

The trainer walked back to the door, but before he reached it, Tia, Teri, and Aubrey sped in. "There's trouble at Crystalex Island!" Tia panted. Caleb and Geoffrey casually walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"Christian told us." Caleb said, showing no enthusiasm whatsoever. Christian ran in after the group gasping for breath, "I heard some Aqua members talking at the ferry. They said something about Crystalex Island and legendary pokemon, they have to be up to something!"

"Then let's get to that island!" Kris shouted to the group.

"What about the Elite?" Aubrey asked.

"We'll just put up a closed sign for the time being," Geoffrey suggested, as Kris nodded.


End file.
